Bang Bang
by Mermaidblues
Summary: Petit One Shot tout simple. Un peu de réalité, de brutalité, de terrible humanité dans le monde des Ninjas. Quand deux personnes qui n'ont plus rien à se dire et tant à se haïr se retrouvent face à face l'issue sanglante du combat est inévitable...


Je m'appelle Sakura et aujourd'hui je suis morte.

Pourtant je l'ai vu venir, je savais bien qu'il était là pour ça, et pourtant…Pourtant je l'ai laissé faire, j'ai cru bon de ne pas m'imposer, encore une fois, une fois de trop peut être.

C'est dommage, je m'étais imaginé mourir autrement, j'avais déjà en tête un combat grandiose, comme dans ces vieux western dont la pélicule brûlée tressaute avec un bruit de grésillement.

Je me voyais en danseuse de saloon, la meneuse de revue peut être. Non sûrement. J'aurais été la reine de la scène, l'étoile de cette petite ville perdue au milieu du désert. Vous savez, ces femmes blessées par un amour trop lâche pour les affronter, de ceux qui s'enfuient en pleine nuit sans dire un mot et laissent derrière eux une amertume de vieil alcool et de cigarettes.

J'aurais été l'oreille attentive des poivrots d'un soir, des pros de la déboire et surtout des grands désespoires. J'aurais continué à danser quand les colts se déchainent cachés derrière des tables renversées, restant fidèle au piano mécanique qui ne s'arrête jamais.

On aurait fait des paris sur moi, on aurait estimé mon âge, on se serait sans doute trompé. J'aurais eu le visage des femmes qui ne se font plus avoir, de celles qui croient que l'amour leur a déjà tout pris et qu'elles ne seront plus jamais surprises par ses revers assassins. J'aurais eu un petit révolver sur la cuisse, et un couteau dans la botte, à défaut de serpent.

J'aurais sans doute aimé le mauvais garçon du coin, je me serais peut être rabattue sur le sherif en désespoir de cause. J'aurais quand même rêvé du malfrat pendant mes longues nuits solitaires, espérant qu'il m'emène sur son cheval dans son repaire. J'aurais assisté au duel, à mort bien sûr, des deux hommes de ma vie. Je me serais interposée entre eux au carrefour des deux balles de révolver, j'aurais été l'écrain de chaire de ces graines de mort. Mon dernier souffle aurait été pour les absoudre de leurs fautes, récoltant les larmes du prince de la loi et du roi des voleurs. Et le « End » serait apparu sur l'écran, rallumant la salle qui se mouche discrètement dans un coin de manche.

Mais on ne prévoit pas sa mort, on ne la romance jamais, et même romancée la mort reste ce qu'elle est : bête. Surtout la mienne. J'ai cru que j'aurais le courage de l'affronter avec un visage serein et le cœur résigné. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme cela, j'ai crié, me suis effondrée et j'ai lutté quelques instants contre l'étreinte glacée de la grande éternité.

Mon corps lâchant finalement prise, j'ai glissé dans la torpeur de ce qui aurait pu être un rêve. Plus de sensation, un silence complet et les sens qui un à un s'éteignent. Etrangement c'est l'odorat qui m'a quitté en dernier, j'ai gardé encore pendant un temps infini cette odeur âcre de sang, bien après que mon monde ai été plongé dans l'obscurité. La mort n'a rien de romanesque, la mort sent et elle sent fort.

Tant de sacrifices, tant de douleur et de cruauté, pour quoi ? Rien. Je ne suis arrivé à rien, j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais arrivé qu'à rien. Et ces passions assassines, ces idées révoltées, ces idéaux ravageurs. Tout ces sentiments de colères brutales qui n'ont fait que de me blesser plus que je n'ai le courage de l'avouer. Mais à quoi bon maintenant ? A quoi bon continuer à m'épuiser en me cramponnant à ces haines ?

Quelle futilité que ma vie. Quelle gigantesque hypocrisie ! Je suis né dans le mensonge, j'ai été élevé dans le mensonge et j'ai passé ma vie à le combattre dans l'espoir vain de venger ceux qui m'y avaient plongés la tête la première. Et ce faisant, je me suis enfoncé dans un monde de faux et d'illusions. Ces phrases ridicules auquelles personnes ne prête attention, ces préceptes de vies qui ont pourtant du être tirés de quelque part, j'aurais du les écouter. « L'amour rend aveugle », c'est mon amour de la haine qui m'a rendu aveugle.

Me voilà encore en train de me lamenter, mais cela n'a plus aucun sens ! Ne saurais-je jamais prendres mes responsabilités ? Assumer mes actes ? Même aux portes des enfers je me présente comme un lâche. N'osant pas regarder en face ceux qui m'ont montré la voie qui mène tout droit au grand Cerbère. Et même si je me repentais, si j'en trouvais le courage dans mon misérable corps de cloporte, y aurait-il quelqu'un pour écouter ma dernière confession ? J'ai tué celle qui a été la seule a entendre réellement ce que j'aurais eu à dire. Condamnation volontaire à l'éternel purgatoir… Il est trop tard pour l'absolution, je viens de tirer à bout portant sur un ange après tout.

J'ai soif. J'ai le goût âcre du sang dans la bouche, mon regard se brouille, je sombre dans l'inconscience avant d'avoir touché le sol. On est bien peu de chose, bientôt je ne serais plus qu'un funeste nom dans les mémoires des victimes que j'ai faites. Je me savais perdu depuis longtemps, elle le savait aussi. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas évité la lame ? Peut être pour la même raison que je n'ai pas évité la sienne.

Je crois que la nuit est tombée, je sens l'air frais du vent sur ma peau, la rosée du crépuscule perle déjà sur les fragiles brins d'herbes. Je m'endors dans un champ de diamant éphémaires.

Je m'appelle Sasuke et aujourd'hui je suis mort.

« I hit the ground , bang bang. That awful sound, bang bang. I shot my baby down. »


End file.
